Dungeon B
Dungeon B, informally known as "B-rank" or just "B," is the second rank of Pits, and is also the second rank of the server. It builds on elements seen and used Dungeon A and introduces new ones. In order to rank-up Dungeon C, one needs 4,000 Eld. Dungeon B Details Dungeon B has most of the features of Dungeon A, as well as a few new ones: * a Mine * a Shop District warp * a DP-Market warp * a Tree Farm * a Speedball Arena warp * a Slums Plot District warp There is no Mob Arena warp or Quest in Dungeon B. Dungeon B-Mine The Dungeon B Mine is 21 blocks long, 16 blocks wide, and 20 blocks tall, totaling 6,720 blocks. It is exactly the same size as the Dungeon A Mine. It is comprised of, from the most common to the least common: (percentages are unknown) # Bricks # Stone # Coal Ore # Emerald Ore # Lapis Lazuli Ore The B Mine shares the same beacon as the A Mine, thus the Haste 2 can greatly assist any Mining. Tree Farm The B Tree Farm is the first one on the server. As the text at the entrance describes, the primary service the Tree Farm provides is to sell wood-based materials or use those materials to craft with. Rank-up Strategies The majority of rank-up strategies in B are exactly the same as they are in A, albeit slightly improved. With this in mind, please read Dungeon A's rank-up strategies before continuing on here. Mining Mining is basically the same as it is in A, just better. If you do not have a Deadman's Pick by now, it is highly recommended for anything that requires Mining resources. You now have Bricks instead of Sandstone, and the rare chance of Lapis instead of Clay. Questing Grinding the Plummet Well is still a good strategy if you are proficient enough at it. Should you get bored of grinding the quest, you can use the Iron Ore you get to make Iron Armor and farm mobs instead. Mob Farming Mob Farming is more or less the same, just you may have more Eld to spend on better equipment. Fishing No changes. Just try to get the best fishing rod you can. Speedball Arena The one new strategy that is available is Speedball. (Technically it is available at A, but it has a physical warp in B) It is quite fun, and the rewards are good. But the primary purpose of arenas, for rank-up purposes, is to augment more reliable methods. Secret Shop tickets, McMMO experience, and Runes provide good boosts to other methods, primarily Mining, but also Fishing and Mob Farming (Mob Farming because of the Runes). However, try to win at least once so you can get the Heart Piece there. The extra health is definitely worth it. Woodcutting B introduces the first tree farm, but, unfortunately, wood prices are poor and other methods greatly outclass Woodcutting. Additionally, other methods already have good tools, like Looting swords for Mob Farming, or a Deadman's Pick for Mining; Woodcutting is just sub-par. Pro Tips * Buy a Slums plot. (They're free!) This is mainly so you do not have to pay Eld for additional Ender Chest storage (the cost is relatively larger in earlier ranks), as well as provide a safe smelting place. * Take a little time to browse the player shops. Leveraging the player economy can help you rank up much faster. * Save any and all Lapis you get for enchanting, repairing, or combining. Do not sell your Lapis. * Use the Secret Shop. There is a free ticket set in front it, so take the opportunity to see what's OP. Secret Chests There are a few more secrets to be found in B: # On top of the Largest Brown Mushroom - 1 Iron Ingot, 1 Iron Axe (44/250 Durability), 1 Earth Rune, 1 Bread # On top of another Brown Mushroom - 1 Iron Ingot # Below the Hint Sign in the Mine - 1 Emerald Block # In front of the Tree Farm - 1 Iron Axe Category:Pits